Noriko Amewara
Noriko Amewara'' (雨原典子, ''Amewara Noriko) ''is a mermaid from the Dragon Palace who journeyed to the surface to satiate her curiosity. Her actions directly lead to the events of White Flower of Summer. : '''Noriko Amewara' : Species: Ningyo (Mermaid) : Abilities: Water manipulation : Age: 7 (during White Flower of Summer), 8 (during Midnight Witch) : 'Occupation: '''Princess : '''Location: '''Garden of the Sun (foster home), Dragon Palace (birthplace) : '''DNA: '''3.39:noriko:68:266:171:268:213:78:15:13:0:0:0:548FFF : 3.39:noriko (mermaid):68:342:171:204:119:120:0:54:0:0:0:548FFF Name Her first name, ''Noriko (典子), written with the character ''典 and 子 ''means "lawful child". Her last name, Amewara (雨原) is spelled with the characters meaning "rain" and "field". So her name literally translates as "lawful child of the rainy field". Design Noriko has light blue eyes and wavy blue hair reaching down to her back. She has small lavender fins in place of ears which she hides under her green melon-shaped hat, and she wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with a orange skirt that reaches her just above her ankles. The top of her skirt has a pink trim. She wears blue rain boots with characters prints of an octopus and a fish. Abilities Noriko has the ability to control water, as seen when she captured a goldfish in a bubble she created seemingly from magic. She also appears to fire small waves of pressurized water, similar to that of a water jet cutter. When she comes into contact with water, her legs revert to her natural tail leaving her quite literally a fish out of water. Personality Noriko has a cheerful, kind (if not naive) demeanor, not hesitating at all to introduce herself to some of Gensokyo's residents. She appears to be a little shy around some adults and elder youkai (such as Yukari). She startles easily, as seen when reprimanded by Yuuka or the appearance of Keine's EX form. She is also shown to be empathetic, "saving" her aquatic friends from "fish cruelty", standing up for friends and strangers alike and comforting them when they cry. History When Noriko was 3 years old, her mother Kasumi (香住) died of an unknown illness leaving her father grief-stricken and distant. Fearing the safety of his young daughter, Saburo kept her within the sanctuary of the Dragon Palace. However, his plan would not succeed forever as she would secretly sneak out to view the surface, eventually running away from home. Unfamiliar to the customs of the surface, she tried to steal money from the Hakurei Shrine much to the annoyance of Reimu. Relationships Fan Characters: * Saburo Amewara (father) * Kasumi Amewara (mother, deceased) * Otohime Amewara (grandmother) * Watatsumi no Tamayori (aunt) * Daichi Furokuten (childhood friend; estranged) * Masamune Hitomi (friend) * Emi Sado (robbed by, unaware) * Midare Isonade (enemy, greatly fears) * Shinji Karuma (enemy) * Makise Kamiya (enemy) * Mr. Freckles (pet goldfish) Canon Characters: * Reimu Hakurei (Friend and Ally) * Marisa Kirisame (Friend and Ally) * Cirno and Team 9 (Friends) * Yuuka Kazami (Foster mother) * Keine Kamishirasawa (Teacher) * Tenshi Hinanawi (Dislike) * Iku Nagae (father's employee, friend) * Nitori Kawashiro ("rival") * Medicine Melancholy (rival) * Mima ("imaginary friend" and aunt figure) * Seija Kijin (enemy) Trivia * Unbeknownst to her, Yuuka secretly slips seafood into her meals. * She is actually self-conscious of her fins and gills and hides them. * Loves fish... except piranhas, squid and sea lampreys. * She wants to marry a boy like her daddy when she grows up. * She likes swimming, but won’t admit it in the presence of strangers. She also dislikes swimming in cold water, but will do it if she doesn’t have any other choice. * She can sense Mima's presence, but ironically cannot sense her deceased mother. * Noriko’s full name is Noriko Amabie Amewara. Her middle name is a reference to another mermaid in Japanese mythology who foretold of good harvest (or an epidemic in some versions of the story). * She doesn’t like rainy weather but only cares about it if flowers are involved. * Ironically, her favorite animal (besides fish) are cats. * Word of God says she can speak in an unknown fish language that very few species can understand. Category:Female Character Category:Youkai Category:TobiObito4ever Category:Young